Always
by Fastestthingalive94
Summary: Sonic and Amy are finally together. Yet Sonic is constantly troubled by the same recurring nightmare. Will his nightmare become a reality ?
1. The Dream

Hi guys this is my first story. So please don't be too harsh: P

I got the inspiration for this story one night after reading a few other stories. I thought id try my hand at writing one. So please enjoy and I would love to hear all your comments and views – Fastestthingalive 94

P.s I do not own sonic or any other characters mentioned they are official properties of sega

"Always"

Written by Fastestthingalive 94

Chapter 1 "The Dream"

-------------------------------------

Sirens flashed and alarms sounded as an integrated female voice sounded "Intruder alert!" as these events were taking place, a blue gust of wind was piledriving its way through an endless onslaught of security robots and security systems. One robot decided to swing clumsily at the wind with its arm. It missed obviously and before it could fully understand what had happend it lay flat on its back ripped in two. Down the hall another batallion was gearing up for action. An elite unit ready to destroy the would be intruder, they moved into attack formation and engaged their infrared sensors. One intruder seemed to be no threat to a squardon of such highly modified robots. Just then a small heat signature was spotted bolting full speed towards them, they took aim and fired at will with guns, laser and rockets all of which proved invain. It just took a second and the hallway was clear of all robots and the once mighty squad now lay in pecies sparking and beeping uncontrolably.

The blue hedgehog ran as fast as he could, spinning his eyes wildly in search of it as he ran, drifting through the twisting corners of the seemingly never ending hallway, easily quick-stepping through attemped shots at him by a laser cannon, until at last he came upon a door. He took a deep breath and entered prepared for an army of robots ready to strike. The room however was surprisingly calm and dark for that matter. But then a beam of light shown fighting of the darkness and there she stood in the middle of the room.

A pink hedgehog in red dress with matching boots and hair band stood waiting for him, her two incredible emerald green eyes fixed upon him. The blue hedgehog stood there dazed by the sight of this heavenly creature. She did not speak just gave him a smile and a quick wink. At this the blue hedgehog approached her slowly; he could feel his heart pounding at the sight of her beautiful ,perfect, glowing fur. As soon as he got close enough to touch her, something happened. Her eyes became cold and lifeless her body still and unmoving, and then she fell into the arms of the hedgehog who loved her so…… dead. The blue hedgehog couldn't believe what had just happened he let out an ear shattering scream as a sinister and diabolical laugh echoed throughout the confines of his head.

Sonic the hedgehog woke with a fright, his face and hands covered in sweat, his eyes widened and his head aching. He then turned quickly to make sure she was ok and there next to him lay a pink hedgehog eyes closed, grinning slightly lost in a deep peaceful sleep. Only then could he breathe a sigh of relief

-----------------------------------

So that's the end of chapter one (sorry its so short :P). So sonic is having dreams about Amy dieing and she's also in the same bed as him well lets wait and see what happens next . I'll publish the second chapter a soon as possible till next time.

Fastestthingalive:)


	2. Rude Awakenings

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2 of "Always" enjoy!

"Always"

Written by Fastestthingalive 94

Chapter 2 "Rude Awakenings"

-------------------------------------

Sonic had been having similar nightmares for going on 2 weeks now. His head throbbing in pain from the gruesome images combined with his lack of sleep. He slowly massaged his head and gently got out of bed as not to disturb his beloved "At least she's having a good sleep" Sonic thought to himself. He then put on his robe and quietly snuck out into the balcony to null things over in his head.

He kept reminding himself it was all a dream that there was no way that something like that would happen. He would never allow it. As he tried to get the traumatizing images out of his head he thought of how far they had come. Only 4 years ago she was a crazy somewhat looney fan girl who chased after him for his affection and now she's a beautiful young lady, intelligent, drop dead gorgeous and with the most delightful sense of humor, she seemed to have worked on her hot headedness as well. Sonic had to admit that he always did have a soft spot for her but when she matured so drastically he couldn't help but fall in love with her and so here they are 4 years later. She meant the world to him and he would never let this recurring nightmare become a reality.

Just then a hand shot out and gently ever so gently tapped him on the shoulder. Sonic didn't even have to turn around to know who this was he could tell by the smoothness of her hand and her delicate touch. He turned around to come face to face with Amy Rose the woman he loved. Amy had matured a lot these few years gaining the hips and curves to knock any man out, as well as improving her bust line. Although these things didn't matter to Sonic sort of. He really fell in love with who she grew up to be a gentle understanding soul with a heart of gold.

Amy looked at him with concern with her sparkling eyes, observing the redness of his eyes and the show of fatigue. Sonic on the other hand looked at Amy with intense loving eyes because he thought she looked amazing. Her hair open and flowing, her skin and fur glowing bright enough to rival the stars and to top it of a purple night gown complimenting all of her curves." You alright Hon? "She asked

"Oh yeah fine……… Wow you look incredible!"

Amy blushed a bit and gave a soft giggle. She had dreamt of being with sonic ever since she first met him and now they were together and it was her idea of heaven.

"So what are you doing outside?"

Sonic was hoping she wouldn't ask that question because he wasn't really sure how to answer

"Err…… you know just felt like getting a little air"

He turned his back to Amy and tilted his head downwards to the street, and then he heard Amy say "Soniiic". He dreaded that tone because he would almost always give in to its sweetness, he daren't turn around because then he would meet Amy's eyes which he always got lost in, the beautiful shade of green and the amount of emotion she could display in them was to much form him. He kept his eyes down trying to avoid her gaze but he could feel her eyes piercing through his turned back and had no choice but to turn and confront her. It was just as he had suspected her eyes shimmering and her a face a bit poudy. How could he resist such a cute face he sighed and admitted

"I just had a nightmare that's all"

"Oh ok, do you mind telling me what it was about." Amy replied.

Sonic thought hard trying to come up with something

"Err... ya so it started off with me taking a nice warm bath"

"Ok" Amy said a bit confused and amused

"And then all of a sudden I got sucked down the drain and I drowned because of all the soap bubbles, it was horrible."

Amy gave a soft chuckle and said

"I'm sure it must have been; now why don't you tell me what you really saw."

"Damn I thought I'd gotten away with that one. I mean I thought about it and everything." Sonic said causing Amy to giggle

"Well it started of by me running through a hallway smashing thousands of badniks"

"Ok then?"

"Well then I came upon a door and I went inside"

"Yes and"

"Then………Amy please don't make me continue"

"Sonic" said Amy with her concerned look back on her face.

"Please tell me I want to know. I want to help you, you haven't slept for a week without waking up and you look awful."

"It's just that in my dream Amy I………"

"Yes"

"I lost you……… forever" Sonic daren't say that he saw Amy die in his arms because the plain fact of the matter was he couldn't bring himself to say such a thing.

However Amy was a clever hedgehog and soon understood what Sonic meant. She came close to him and rested her head upon his chest and wrapped her arms around him and said

"Sonic don't let these dreams bother you, now tell me do you love me?"

"Oh yes I do more than life itself, heck even more than chilly dogs"

Amy chuckled and said "Well then we will always be together Sonic nothing can ever break us apart not an army of badniks not even the goddess Aurora herself, I love you Sonic the hedgehog."

Sonic couldn't explain this phenomenon, he found so much comfort in such simple words. Deep down he knew Amy was right as long as they loved each other noting could go wrong he finally hugged back at Amy and pulled her into a sweet kiss. There were few other things that Sonic could think of that gave him more joy than kissing Amy, he just loved everything about her. After about 2 to 3 minutes they're lips separated and both were gasping for air.

Amy then took a big yawn and stretched her arms and said

"C'mon now lets get back to bed" she gave Sonic a wink, Sonic replied

"Ya I'll catch up in a second" he gave Amy a warm smile.

She returned the favour and went back inside.

Sonic stood alone again. His headache significantly better and his mind at ease, he took in a big, long breath of the calming night air and looked towards the heavens thanking them for blessing him with Amy. He then turned around and slowly went back inside knowing that his nightmare wouldn't bother him again, at least not tonight. With that some what comforting thought he lay down staring at Amy for a few seconds, then kissing her on her forehead before he himself drifted into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------

That there is the end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I find time to write it :P

Please review

- Fastestthingalive 94


	3. A Hard Day's Night

Hey guys I feel incredibly inspired today so I'm writing another chapter for always

So please enjoy and review

Fastestthingalive 94

"Always"

Written by Fastestthingalive 94

Chapter 3 "A hard day's night"

-------------------------------------

Amy awoke early in the morning; she rubbed her eyes and let out a little yawn. She turned her head to see Sonic eyes closed, snoring loudly, mouth open and drooling she thought he looked cute and slowly leaned over to kiss his forehead not hard enough to wake him though. She gently got out of bed went over to her dressing table brush and tied her hair and then went of to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

About 10 minutes later she was in the kitchen wearing a green apron getting ready to prepare breakfast for Sonic and herself. She wanted to make him a special breakfast to make him feel better and help him get over his nightmares and she knew just the thing Chilli dogs and eggs his favourite breakfast. She knew this would make him feel better.

Then almost instantly as the food was prepared she heard a rustling upstairs in the room she knew Sonic had smelt the tantalizing aroma of his breakfast. Sonic got up and rubbed his eyes and let out a loud yawn while stretching his arms. He could smell the delicious smell of chilli and then he quickly did some bending exercises. He didn't want to pull a muscle while running or fighting Eggman that would tarnish his 'cool' image. He then brushed his teeth at light speed and put his favourite sneakers on and headed downstairs.

Amy had already set the table and was waiting for him to come down so they could share a nice breakfast. She then saw a blue fuzzy hedgehog with bed hair come clumsily sown the stairs still tired apparently. She smiled and said

"Good morning babe, how'd u sleep?"

Sonic yawned once more and said

"Like a baby Ames……Mmmm what smells so good?"

She giggled and said "Chilli dogs and eggs your favourite, I thought you could use a little cheering up." She winked at him

Sonic sighed and said "Hey Amy have I told you lately how much I love you."

Amy blushed and said "You could stand to mention it more"

At this sonic pulled her into a kiss and they both sat down to the incredible breakfast she had prepared.

After breakfast Amy had gone upstairs while Sonic cleared the table and did the dishes, he thought it only fair as Amy had made breakfast. After he had finished he planted himself on the couch in front of the TV, things had been quite lately with Eggman and he felt a little tired to go out for a run so he thought just for today he'd experience sitting still for more than 4 seconds. He heard Amy's footsteps as she came down and he turned his head to look at her. Sonic thought she looked incredibly 'Hot'. She was wearing a pink top with blue jeans with a sort of floral pattern on it and stylish red shoes. In addition to this her hair was fastened by a flower clip instead of her red headband. She had changed her choice in clothes a lot, as compared to how she looked 4 years ago and in Sonic's recurring nightmares. He was pleased however to see she hadn't totally changed as she still wore her two gold bracelets on her wrists. Sonic wolf whistled as she came close to him and then he said

"Hey beautiful, where you going?"

Amy blushed she could never not when Sonic gave her a compliment even though they had been together for so long. She said

"There's a big sale down at the mall, I thought me and Cream would check it out, I'd like you to come but I know how much you hate it" she teased. Sonic laughed

"Yeah you know me well don't you" he winked at her

"Better than you know yourself Hon, Ok ill be back at around 5 ish Love you!"

"I love you to babe" he then got up and kissed her on the cheek and once again planted himself on the couch. Before leaving Amy blew him a kiss he caught it and kissed the hand with which he did, she laughed and went on her way. Sonic started at her lovingly until she was completely out of sight.

He then turned his attention to the TV which was showing the up coming program a special report on Shadow the hedgehog, how he truly is the ultimate lifeform, his origins and how he may be better than his counterpart Sonic the hedgehog. "Oh Please!" Sonic thought to himself, Shadow was his friend but he always considered him a friendly nemesis. Then he thought to himself "Hey I've saved the world much more than him, where's my special report"

He then decided to watch the show, after all he could use a good laugh and think of some good disses for the next time he met Shadow. But after a half an hour of watching and laughing hysterically he felt very weak and tired and while watching Shadow beat the hell out of some Black arms soldiers he fell asleep.

--------------------------------------

So that's the end of chapter 3 My my Sonic is tired

Btw hard day's night is a Beatles song and also Chilli dogs and eggs wee shown to be sonic fav breakfast in sonic #136

So enjoy this part ill be working on chapter 4 soon

Till then FTA 94


	4. The Message

Time for chapter 4 of always thanks to every1 who's reviewing my work

And giving me positive feed back :)

Fastestthingalive 94

"Always"

Written by Fastestthingalive 94

Chapter 4 "The Message"

-------------------------------------

Sonic woke with a start quickly turning his head from side to side to see where he was. He saw the TV in front of him still on with the evening's news on. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned loudly. He turned to have a look at the clock expecting to see a few hours had gone by the clock read 7 p.m.

"Damn" said Sonic he remembers falling asleep at about 12:30 that's nearly 7 hours of sleep. He didn't mind though he enjoyed his long nap he hadn't felt this relaxed in over a week. He then realized that Amy said she would be back at 5. He called out

"Amy, honey you home?" no answer.

He went upstairs thinking that must be some sale to keep her occupied for so long. To make sure he called out once more only to be graced again by utter silence. He went and sat on his bed and felt something underneath him. It was a letter "How did this get here? Probably another crazed fan"

He tore the envelope open and something small and metallic fell to the ground and out of it shot up a holographic image of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Kintobor.

Sonic watched in horror as the image began to chuckle menacingly and annoyingly. After laughing for a good 5 minutes it finally spoke

"Sonic my dear friend I hope you got this message. I'm sorry things have been so quite lately but you I was concocting a genius plan you see and you mustn't rush perfection. You see I have been spying on you for a while now, and now I know what your one true weakness is."

The image in the hologram changed and it turned from the pudgy mustached face of Eggman to that of Amy Rose bound and gagged to a metallic object. Sonic looked at the screen with horror and a rage began to build deep inside him.

"Now you will listen you furry blue rat" the screen was once again filled with the smug face of Eggman "If you wish to see your sweetie pie alive again you will follow orders. Bring me the 7 chaos emeralds and I will most happily return her to you however if you don't and plan to be a hero and storm my fortress she dies. You hear me sonic?" Sonic stood cold and speechless.

"Now be a good little hedgehog and bring me the emeralds before 7:30 or else" the hologram then pushed a button and flashes of light could be seen followed by a muffled scream and the hologram closed.

Sonic's world had gone completely cold he stood motionless for a few seconds until slowly he tilted his head towards the clock to see the time which read 7:10 he only had 20 minutes to gather the emeralds and save Amy otherwise his nightmare will in fact become a reality. He clasped his hands over his face and like a bullet ran towards his closet and pulled a shining white rock, a chaos emerald. Normally 20 minutes is a lifetime for Sonic but he only knew where 4 emeralds were, having hidden them himself but 3 still eluded him but he knew where he could find out where they were. So as quick as a flash he sped towards the known emeralds. He first headed to the city of Spagonia and made his way to the very tip top of its clock tower and there shown a green emerald he grabbed it and went on his way. On the way he passed Professor Pickle who did not notice him at all he just felt a huge gust of wind "My! It sure is windy today" he thought to himself, totally oblivious to what had just happened and he carried on with whatever it was he was doing at the time.

The next emerald was hidden at pumpkin hill as no one lived or went there often it was the perfect hiding place. Speeding up and down mountains Sonic finally arrived upon a purple emerald hidden in a isolated, remote cave he grabbed it kept on moving not hesitating in the slightest. Finally he got to the location of the last known chaos emerald deep within the mystic ruins. He ran as fast as he could maneuvering through trees and bushes to finally come upon a blue chaos emerald hidden in a hollow tree. He now had 4 out of 7 but the other 3 remained a mystery to him, cyan, yellow and red.

He dashed of to a nearby house where inside a yellow two-tailed fox was happily working on his plane the tornado and humming a pleasant tune. Until a panting blue hedgehog smashed through his front door.

"Tails!"

"Sonic what's the matter you look awful" Tails said startled

"Tails I need your help please!" Sonic fell to his knees

"I'll help Sonic but what's wrong?"

"He's got her Tails, He's got her!"

"Who's got who?"

"Eggman he has Amy!"

----------------------------

Yikes Eggman has Amy and isn't showing any remorse and can Tails really help Sonic. Can he get to Amy in time I mean he has to he is the hero right. Maybe but we'll see in the next chapter of always

Please review and enjoy

Till next time

FTA


	5. Which Path To Follow?

Ready for more here's chapter 5 to "Always" I'll probably finish the story over the next few days and I think I've got an idea for a new one as well :)

OK so enjoy chapter 5 and keep on reviewing :P

Fastestthingalive 94

"Always"

Written by Fastestthingalive 94

Chapter 5 "Which path to follow"

-------------------------------------

"What! Are you sure?" Tails shouted

Sonic got of his knees and nodded

"That's not good, so why do you need the emeralds?"

Sonic hesitated and then said "I need them to get her back"

Tails looked taken aback he blinked a few times trying to register what Sonic had just said, handing over the most powerful objects on the planet to a mad, evil, dictator bent on world domination. He remained quiet a few more moments and then finally said

"Have you thought about what your doing Sonic?" he said calmly

"Yeah Tails I know it sounds bad but if I don't get the emeralds to him before 7:30 he'll………"

Sonic paused "He'll what?" Tails asked

"He'll kill her Tails" Tails clasped his hand to his mouth in horror as Sonic lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Listen you have to help me little bro. Please I can't loose her"

Sonic looked on the verge of crying. Tails had never seen him in such an awful state. He moved close to him and put a hand on his shoulder and then said

"If it's important to you Sonic, I'll help no matter what" Tails smiled at him

Sonic then pulled him into a hug. He knew he could always count on him, his best friend.

"Ok there's no time to loose, it's 7:12 so you have 18 minutes to get 2 more emeralds." As he began to raid an old trunk.

Sonic looked a bit confused and replied "But Tails I need 3 more".

At this Tails tossed him a bag. Sonic put his hand inside and pulled out a glowing cyan emerald. He looked at Tails with amazement at which Tails said

"Now you don't, I kept it for a few experiments with my Tornado's new engine" Tails gave a soft snicker.

"Tails your brilliant" Tails smiled and put on a smug face.

"Here take these as well" he tossed two objects at him. Sonic gazed at them and asked

"Tails what are these things?"

"Well that yellow thing in your right hand is an emerald detector it'll come in handy when you get close to the emerald's location"

"Well what's this other thing" said Sonic observing it closely

Tails rolled his eyes and sighed before saying

"That is a watch, you wear it on your wrist and it tells you time, amazing isn't it"

Sonic blushed slighty at his stupidity and then after putting the watch on he said

"This is all great Tails but you still haven't told me where I have to go"

Tails replied

"I was getting to that; well do you remember Frog forest?"

"Ya sure, Why?"

"Because I well hid an emerald there"

"Oh is that all?" Sonic said brightly

"No there's more I kinda hid it inside the mouth of a giant Alligator, You know the one that chased us" Tails chuckled nervously.

"Ok well that complicates things" Sonic said sweatdropping

"And the other one?"

"Ya that's at Holoska in one of the frozen mountains, considering it's been there for a while it's probably frozen solid."

"Ya this day just keeps getting better and better" Sonic said kicking a box of tools.

"You said to hide them well Sonic."

"Not that well! Ok I have about 18 minutes I should be able to do it" Sonic said taking a deep breath.

He patted tails on the back and said "Thanks bro" he smiled at Tails who smiled back and said "Go get Amy back Sonic"

At this Sonic sped out of his house.

He didn't bother using the winding bridge over the ocean because he ran so fast he managed to glide over the water with ease and that saved a hell of of a lot of time. He then had to make a choice where to go first each terrain had its own problem. Frog forest was a thick dense jungle where you can easily get lost, while Holoska was a frozen wasteland where he could get no grip on the ground not to mention it was freezing there.

He had to choose the one which would consume more time first he thought hard over it for a few seconds and then turned hard left towards the west and increased his forward thrust. He hoped he had made the right choice. Up above Rouge the bat was flying lost in her own world thinking about her new plan to swipe the master emerald. She then looked down to see a huge wave heading her way it smacked straight into her and she fell to the shoreline, soaking wet she then heard a faint sound "Sorry". She turned her head around to find the source of the noise. She then caught a glimpse of a blue blur bolting across the water.

"Was that Sonic?" she thought to herself

She then screamed at the top of her lungs

"SONIC! I'll get you for this you immature jerk" unaware of what was going on in his world.

---------------------------------

That's the end of the chapter so where is sonic going and will he get both emerald in 18 minutes and save Amy from her demise. Wait and see next chapter

Enjoy till then

FTA


	6. Emerald Hunt

Here we go Sonic's on his way to get 2 more emeralds from two separate areas each with its own problem. Where will he go first and can he get there in 18 minutes. Amy's life is on the line and his choice would make all the difference.

Now here's Chapter 6 of Always Enjoy

"Always"

Written by Fastestthingalive 94

Chapter 6 "Emerald Hunt"

-------------------------------------

Sonic could feel the light spray of water on his face as he continued on his ordeal to save his love. He ran as fast as he could, he was surprised at the fact that he hadn't run in a while, yet he still made good pace and had the stamina to boot. Under normal conditions this seemed rather impossible but if there was one thing Sonic knew anything is possible and he was aware of why he kept moving on because he had a drive, to save Amy and make Eggman pay. This was a powerful drive indeed.

After a few more seconds of running he could see land masses of in the distance. A huge, lush, green jungle came into view. Sonic stopped on the shore and pulled out Tail's emerald detector, he turned it on and it began to beep slowly confirming the presence of an emerald somewhere in the area. At this Sonic set off into the thicket of the jungle. Immediately he met resistance in the form of bushes and branches which smashed against his head and body. Despite the annoyance factor they also caused him to loose a considerable amount of speed. Sonic then realized that he has to pick up the pace; he put his head down and went for it. After a while of fighting his way through the maze of trees and bushes he got into a clearing to catch his breath. He then observed both of his arms were covered in many tiny cuts. He then felt his head to find his palm covered in blood. A small cut had occurred there as well. Sonic didn't mind the pain; he had to bear it for Amy's sake. He then pulled out his detector it had started to beep much faster and a small green arrow pointed to the right. Sonic took a deep breath and once again builded up momentum and began to sprint off in the prescribed direction of the detector. This path was a bit clearer only a few huge boulders obstructed Sonic's path but he easily maneuvered around them without loosing any speed what so ever. He then came to an abrupt halt his sneakers let out a huge screech as he did. He came face to face with a wide stretching river and in between this river was a small island and on it lay a giant, green, monstrous alligator eyes closed and snoring loud enough for Sonic to hear. The emerald detector was going crazy the arrow pointing dead ahead. Sonic knew what he had to do; this gator was in for a rude awakening.

Sonic jumped on a series of rocks leading to the island, being extra careful to keep his footing as the rock were wet and slippery, the river below was rushing and he didn;t wish to fall in and be dragged away by the current. He made it to the island and slowly approached the gator. It looked even bigger than Sonic had perceived from across the river. He turned the detector off as it was beeping quite loudly and he couldn't risk waking the gator up not now anyway; besides he knew where he had to go next. He took stance in front of its mouth and prepared for his opening. It came almost instantly, the gator opened its monstrous mouth and let out a yawn and before he could close it the blue hedgehog had entered. Sonic didn't know what was worse the saliva or horrible breath; he covered his nose and made his way through a labyrinth of large pointed teeth and leftovers of the gator's last meal. Until finally he was greeted by a warm glowing light, he moved a bit closer to find a yellow, glowing chaos emerald hovering in the middle of the gator's tongue. Sonic was baffled how it had not been swallowed or digested, it would be the last place he would have hidden an emerald. He stepped forward and grabbed it. As he made his way out he felt the whole world around him shake. What he had dreaded had occurred the gator was awake, this was not a time to be careful so he sped towards the end of the mouth and upon reaching the teeth curled into a spin dash.

He was out he turned around to see a gator peering down at him with red eyes in which Sonic could clearly read the message "Kill!". Sonic looked to his right to see 4 of those huge teeth next to him the gator then let out an ear splitting roar, during this time Sonic got a glimpse of the inside of his mouth and it seemed to be missing a whole lot of teeth "Ooo that had to hurt" Sonic thought to himself. He then quickly sprang to his feet and ran across the surface of the river, the gator gave chase. For a gigantic creature it kept up with Sonic quite well and despite him pulling of fast turns and quick maneuvers it refused to yield. He then realized what he was doing wasting time; he then pulled of a 180 degree turn and charged head first at the gator. As they drew ever closer Sonic jumped as high as he could and before the gator could react hit him with a mind boggling homing attack right between the eyes. The gator yelped in pain and sank to the depths of the river. Sonic found this his chance to make a break for it and he did. He stopped a considerable distance from the river before finally catching his breath and consulting his watch. It read 7:22, this whole scenario had cost him 10 minutes a little more than he expected. He stretched a bit and rested for milliseconds and off he went, like a bolt of lightning.

He turned northward and before he knew it, the temperature was dropping and glaciers began to appear in the middle of the ocean. This could only mean he was closing in on his next stop Holoska. Not Sonic's favourite place in the world, he disliked it because he has to keep his speeds relatively low to avoid slipping. He blasted through the tiny village he knew pretty well and before he knew was on the outskirts. He consulted his detector which gave a very faint beep. Sonic began to run as fast as physics would allow him, waiting for the emerald detector to spring to life. After what seemed to be a million miles it did and it told Sonic to press on straight ahead. He did and then he met it an icy wind enough to freeze a man. Not only was it cold but it was strong as well and blew Sonic off balance. He put his head down and tried to continue but he could barely see and eventually clipped a rock and tripped and fell face first into the snow shivering. He could feel himself freezing he closed his eyes and thought "I'm done for" but then he thought of Amy in trouble and then the feel of her fur, her lips it and her love filled him with a warm sensation and he slowly got back to his feet. "Amy you've given me strength in the past to do the impossible, please I need you now." He placed his hand on his heart and then began to brace the icy gale, squinting his eyes and covered in goose pimples. After a little while the breeze died down and Sonic began to increase his velocity he still couldn't see so well, his eyes were covered in a thin layer of frost he took his hand and began rubbing fiercely at them to improve his vision. When he stopped he could see clearly and what he saw was not pleasant, a giant cliff and he was speeding toward it. He tried to stop but as he feared he couldn't get enough friction to stop in time and of he went plunging downwards.

He could feel his heart racing and looked around wildly to find a solution to this dilemma. He couldn't think of anything else so he went for it, he desperately stuck out his arm so it would scrap against the side of the unluckily for him somewhat barren Cliffside. He screamed in pain as he tried to grasp something, anything then his hand fell upon a rock and he got a firm grip on it. He moaned in anguish and tried to pull himself up but then his detector went crazy he used his left hand to pull it out and saw it was pointing dead ahead he scraped some of the frost of the cliffside to reveal a frozen red emerald in front of him. "But how can I get it out"He thought to himself.

He then without hesitation, instinctively through a hard left hook at it. It proved to be as hard as hell, Sonic pulled his hand back it was shaking and he swore under his breath. "OK new tactic" he thought he pulled his arm back into life and began to vibrate it as fast as possible against the surface causing it to generate heat which eventually melted the ice and in his hand was the blood red emerald. He cursed himself for not trying that in the first place, as he began to pull himself up.

As he got to the top he immediately stared at his watch, thankfully it wasn't broken it said 7:29. Sonic smirked and said "Game on Eggman!" he then ran faster than he ever had in his life. Less than second later Sonic find himself outside Eggman's not so secret lair and broke his way through the extremely hard metal door, and began to run down the hallway. He was running so fast he was developing a sonic boom causing everything in his path to short circuit and break, he wasn't even paying attention to any of this he only had one thing on his mind. Before he knew it he was standing outside Eggman's door. He stood for a second and observed his left arm filled with numerous cuts, he then looked at his right arm it was in a poor state brutally cut open and bleeding like mad. He then smirked and thought "Well this might even be a fair fight"

He then kicked down the door and entered slowly. The room was dark only an array of light in the middle, He screamed "EGGMAN!" his voice angry and commanding.

A chair swerved and out of it stepped a large, pompous man with an orange moustache, a bright pink nose and a malicious grin on his face.

Just then the watch on Sonic's wrist beeped it now read 7:30.

------------------------------------

Whew that was my longest chapter and it took forever to write

Please review and enjoy

Btw I'm sorry I won't be able to update this story to Tuesday I have an exam on Monday and Tuesday. So I'm sorry to leave you in so much suspense. :P I'm sorrrrrrrrry guys :(

But you guys can assume what will happen next :P

Next time: Time to start an epic battle

Till next time

FTA


	7. Too Little, Too Late

Hey guys sorry I've been off for a while but now I'm back and aching to write more.

First things first I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Mel the cat, she gave me some great advice on how to write and she also made me laugh by sharing her views on milky ways :).

So Mel this one's for you.

Ok back to business Sonic and Eggman face to face let's see what goes down in chapter 7 of always.

"Always"

Written by Fastestthingalive 94

Chapter 7 "Too Little, Too Late"

-------------------------------------

"Ah! Sonic I was beginning to think you hadn't gotten my message." said Eggman

"Where is she?" Sonic demanded

"She, she who?" replied Eggman

Sonic's blood began to boil he said

"Where is Amy?" in a much louder and harsher tone.

Eggman scratched his head and stroked his long moustache and said

"Amy, Amy oh yes I remember now!"

He pushed a button on his console in front of him and another beam of light shown down and it revealed something which made steam come out of Sonic's ears. There was Amy bolted down by metal clamps to a weird machine on a wall, with a strange helmet and wires attached to her body. She saw Sonic and screamed

"Sonic! I knew you would come for me!"

Sonic turned to her and gave her a quick smile confirming his relief that she was ok, before redirecting his attention back to Eggman with the same look of anger.

"Let her go!" he snarled

"Temper, temper Sonic, did you hold up our agreement or are you going to be the stubborn little rat you are and fight me for her."

Sonic didn't break eye contact with Eggman he then reluctantly pulled out 7 shimmering emeralds and presented them to Eggman. His eyes widened and he let out a loud annoying laugh which made Sonic even more aggravated than he already was.

"Excellent Sonic! For once you've actually done something smart, now be a good little hedgehog and place them there." He yet another button on his console revealing 7 slots allotted for the emeralds. Sonic reluctantly placed them in the slots one by one, while Amy screamed and yelled at him in the background not to give them to him for her sake, but he carried on.

Sonic finished placing the emeralds in their prescribed locations and once again turned to Eggman.

"I've done what you want now let her go!"

Eggman grinned an evil grin and said

"Oh by all means, I am a man of my word………" Sonic turned and grinned at Amy expecting her shackles to loosen at any second and then he could go and give her a hug and a kiss like none she had ever felt before, but no such thing occurred.

"……however I said to be here by 7:30" Sonic immediately turned his head towards Eggman and said

"So, I was here before that" Eggman's grin broadened as he chuckled and said

"Sorry but you will find my watch runs 5 minutes fast" at this he tossed him a watch Sonic caught it and it read 7:36.

Sonic stared at it horrified and Eggman continued

"So I think a punishment should be an order for your tardiness."

"No" Sonic whispered as he quivered a bit in fear.

Eggman smiled a psychotic grin and pushed a bright red button on his console and what Sonic saw and heard next was the most dreadful sight and sound he had ever seen and heard in his life. He turned to Amy being shocked uncontrollably by bolts of pure electricity. Sonic observed in awe as he heard her horrifying scream being embedded in his ears and her body twitching in pain. It took a while to come back to his senses and then he screamed

"No! Stop it Eggman!"

He ran quickly over to the machine and tried to pry Amy from its clutches with his arms covered in blood, he felt the electricity purging through him and his fur burning but he didn't care he had to safe Amy.

Just then Eggman slowly rotated a dial on his console and Sonic felt the voltage increase incredibly and he began to scream as well, yet he would not give up trying to save Amy he still pulled at her metal shackles refusing to let go. It was only until Eggman turned his dial to maximum that Sonic was sent flying backwards at the sudden increase in intensity. Amy was no longer screaming her eyes were closed and her body was limp. Sonic regained his composure and went straight after Eggman this time. He conjured up all his strength and let out a mind boggling flying tackle at him, upon coming within an inch of him he was sent hurtling backwards on the cold hard floor.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Apparently Eggman had put up a force field around himself protecting him from Sonic's attacks. Sonic would not give up he got up again and again mounting tackle after tackle all ending in vain. Eventually Sonic got hit back with so much force he found it difficult to get up. He spat out a little blood and got to his knees his eyes now fixed upon Amy he screamed desperately pleading Eggman to stop and after what had felt like a lifetime he did.

The shackles around her arms and legs unbolted and she fell to the ground; well she would have if Sonic had not caught her. He looked at her bruised and burnt body and finally let out the tears which he had been holding in for 2 weeks when his dreams first began. He started to cry more than he had ever in his life, blaming himself for being late and her being hurt which caused him to cry more. Then he felt a hand on his face with that same smoothness and touch he knew so well. He gazed into the half closed eyes of Amy who said faintly

"Sonic"

"Amy I'm here" she smiled slightly at him

"I'm so sorry I...."

"Shhhhh" Amy interupted him.

She stroked his cheek and his quills and asked

"Do you love me?"

Sonic replied with tears still rushing out his eyes

"Yes I do"

"Then we will always be together"

She was about to pull him in for a kiss but before their lips met, her hand went limp and her eyes had now closed.

Sonic exclaimed

"Amy?" but no answer came. He repeated his statement only to find the same response.

He then shook her gently and asked again, still nothing. He then shook her vigorously hoping she would wake up and grace him with a smile, but she didn't. Amy was gone.

Sonic pulled her lifeless body close and wept uncontrollably. He then heard light sobbing, it was Eggman pretending to cry over what had occured before him, he then sniffed and said

"Did I do that?" his expression changed instantly from a crying face to that of a psycho and he laughed like a maniac, gloating over his triumph. Sonic then felt an uncontrollable anger seize him. His whole body shook with fury and he launched himself from his spot, straight at Eggman with a force enough to crack pure diamond. As before Eggman's shield blocked his way but this time he broke through it but the effect caused by this sent Sonic speeding like a bullet towards a steel wall. He hit it hard and lay flat on his belly still trying to get up. His body battered and bruised and a few ribs surely cracked, but he could not conjure enough strength. Eggman stood amazed, there was no way anyone could have broken that shield, how did that hedgehog defy him. He quickly shook this thought off and said coolly

"A noble effort indeed Sonic but not good enough. Now look at what I have planned for the emeralds you so graciously collected for me". Sonic's eyes were twitching and he could barely see what Eggman was unveiling but it seemed to look like to him great red armor with a few shiny golden bits.

"You see Sonic; this battle suit will harness the unlimited power of the emeralds which will give it super strength, making it sturdy enough to survive your pitiful attacks and match your speed easily not to mention double it. It's my most impressive creation heavily equipped with weapons and a database of you and your little friends, thus it can plan your moves before even you can, so I can easily crush all of you without resistance."

"Well go on do it, kill me!" Sonic managed to sputter out breathing heavily, every breath he took seemed to take more and more out of him.

Eggman chuckled hysterically and said

"Oh no! you're I won't let you off that easily. First I'm gonna kill all of your other little friends like Tails for instance. Then I'm going to conquer the whole planet, and after all that has passed I'll show you the consequences of your actions here today, and after you've been consumed with so much guilt and anguish you will be begging me for death, and I being the merciful man I am will grant it to you."

At this he pushed the biggest button on his console and the emeralds began to flash like mad then came a mild explosion and a great cloud of smoke. Sonic could then see a dim figure light up and walk towards him with loud, thunderous metallic clangs. Before he knew it a metallic arm had grabbed Sonic and was holding him up to Eggman behind the windscreen of his ultimate weapon. He smiled at Sonic and chugged him aside. He then head to the centre of the room and opened up the skyline and Sonic could feel the ground shake as Eggman's jet boots fired up and he flew off into the sky, the sun had set and the stars were beginning to shine. The night actually looked peaceful and the stars beautiful unaware of what lay in store for the planet over which they shown.

Sonic slowly dragged himself towards Amy, his legs numb only his left arm having enough strength to drag his useless body towards her. He reach her and stared at her, his cheeks marked by tears. He closed his eyes and slowly stroked his hand across her cheek. His nightmare had indeed come true.

No! it couldn't have he won't let it end not like this not with Amy dieing so cruelly and the man doing so escaping and going off to conquer the world. He would not let this crime go unpunished. He felt the anger inside him explode, his heart racing and his stress level enough to kill a man and slowly he felt his anger consume him. "I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him for what he's done and I'm going to avenge your death Amy, I swear it" Sonic thought to himself. As he thought all this he hadn't noticed the emeralds had sparked to life and were spinning around him causing him to float and then came a brilliant flash of light.

The new being opened it's eyes which had changed from green to blood red, its quills turned form down to up and its fur changed from dark blue to shining gold. He looked down at his left arm on which all his small cuts began to stitch themselves together he looked at his other arm on which his blood had disappeared and the gaping wound on it also began to heal. He took a deep breath and felt his body running at 100%. The new being known as Super Sonic walked towards his fallen love and scooped her in his arms. He then gently placed her on Eggman's chair, slowly kissed her cheek as a slivery tear fell from his eye. He knew she would be safe here until he returned for her, he wanted to stay but he had to deal with Eggman first. He moved towards the centre of the room and looked skywards as he began hover slowly. He then flew off at a speed like no other leaving behind him a trail of light, as he set off in pursuit of Eggman.

-------------------------------------------------------------

NO AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!

Can supersonic do something can he stop eggman wait and see in the epic chapter 8

Btw I apologize to Mel for dedicating such a sad chapter to you but it had to come sooner or later. :P

Sorry Mel :(

See you next time

FTA


	8. Fallen Angel

Sorry Guys I've been off for a while. You know summer vacations started so I was chillin with a few of my friends and I had a few parties to attend. But I'm done now so let's get back to it.

Supersonic vs. Eggman again how will it play out this time lets see.

"Always"

Written by Fastestthingalive 94

Chapter 8 "Fallen Angel"

-------------------------------------

The smirk on Eggman's face widened as he saw lights off in the distance. He was speeding towards the city of Station Square, his first off many targets. He was delighted how the events of today had played out. He managed to drain the chaos emeralds, finish his armour and most importantly crush Sonic the hedgehog's spirit by killing the person he cared most about. It was truly turning out to be a good day and it was only getting better. Unknown to him, thousands of miles away a tornado of fury was building.

After a few moments a little robot popped out of Eggman's control console. It said in its mechanical voice.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment Doctor."

"Rrrgh what is it you useless bucket of bolts!" scowled Eggman.

"There is something gaining fast on us Doctor" continued the robot

"Impossible, you must have blown a fuse, we're moving twenty times faster than the speed of sound; even Sonic can't run that fast" replied Eggman a little nervously.

"Yes Doctor but by our calculations, our pursuer is moving at the speed of light" said the robot

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!" said Eggman as he pushed a button which stopped him dead in his tracks he turned round and thought to himself. "I'll make mince meat of whatever dares to follow me".

After a few seconds Eggman was startled by a blinding flash of light, he covered his eyes with his arm and when he moved it he came face to face with the crimson eyes of Supersonic. Eggman looked as though he had seen a ghost and his face had gone white with fear. The eyes are what scared him most, focused, unblinking and he swore he could see fire in them.

Of course Eggman couldn't let Sonic see this. He quickly covered up his fear and said

"Sonic, it took you long enough and here I thought you weren't going to show" he lied. In reality he thought Sonic was down and out. Supersonic didn't speak he just stared at Eggman wanting to tear him limb from limb.

"What's the matter Sonic, cat got your tongue? Don't tell me you're still angry about what I did to what's her name"

Supersonic's face became distorted by anger as he screamed

"HER NAME IS AMY!!!"

He then launched himself full throttle at Eggman.

Eggman was totally caught of guard and didn't have enough time to dodge or block Supersonic's massive attack. Supersonic made direct contact with the armour's chest thinking that would be enough, but he was wrong. Eggman appeared to fall as if he had lost but swiftly regained his composure and struck back, this time it was Supersonic who was caught of guard. He flew back a long way before stopping himself in mid-air and getting back to a fighting stance. Less than a second later Eggman was right up in Sonic's grill and struck him hard again with a huge fist to his face. This time when Supersonic was sent flying Eggman decided not to give him even an inch and sent an army of missiles hurtling after him. Supersonic crossed his arms to protect himself; normally this wouldn't be a problem as he would be invulnerable but since the emeralds were drained of so much power he could feel this funny sensation called pain which intensified with every shot Eggman hit him with.

After the missiles had made contact there was massive explosion, after which there was a huge cloud of smoke. Before it could clear Eggman was hit hard with a beam of pure energy on his left shoulder then his right. He then once again met a Supersonic tackle. "That had to be enough" thought Supersonic but no he still wasn't victorious, Eggman was just as strong as ever and he was burning away his power supply with every tactic he attempted to try and take him down. He was then grabbed by Eggman's robotic arm and could feel himself being thrown a long way. The next thing he knew he met the cold hard ground and it wasn't a pleasant encounter. He had left a huge crater where he had landed and lay there arms spread wide open, squirming in pain. He sat up slowly and smashed his fists into the ground in desperation; he couldn't stop him with such little power, he couldn't have his revenge for what Eggman had done. He closed his eyes tight and began to think of Amy dieing in his arms which forced tears out of his eyes. Just then something peculiar happened he began to feel stronger and the pain seemed to vanish, as he began to think of the good times he had spent with Amy and the feel of her lips against his, he began to let this sensation fill him. His skin began to glow intensely and he actually felt since the first time he transformed powerful.

He opened his eyes and said "Thank you Amy, what would I ever do without you?"

Up above Eggman was scouting the area looking to where he had flung Sonic. Only to be hit again by him. Once again the two battle hardened warriors stood face to face staring each other down as they had done before. Only this time Eggman had lost his fear and replaced it with overconfidence and cockiness, he knew Sonic had no way near as much power as him he was just a fly on his windscreen which he could squish at anytime.

He said smugly "You never give in do you Super sap; you know you can't beat me, although you may be putting on a nice light show your just a weakling compared to me"

At this he swung a huge fist at Sonic, but this time the result was different Supersonic easily spun past his arm and gathered up all the energy he could and put it all on the line and went in with one last attack. This one also hit Eggman square on the chest as the one's before had but the difference was this time Eggman had a chance to block but out of arrogance and to prove his superiority allowed Sonic to connect. After Sonic had hit Eggman stood completely motionless and appeared to be unscathed. Eggman began to laugh hysterically and said

"Nice try Sonic but you'll never stop me you fool I will……… what?"

Red lights began to flash in the cockpit as the controls went crazy and then the entire suit was covered in surges of electricity.

"How? How did you do that? You were beaten and the emeralds couldn't have given you so much power, HOW!"

Supersonic smirked a bit and said "Eggman you'll never get it will you, I'm not getting this power from the emeralds, I'm getting it from my love for Amy and my hatred of YOU!!"

After this Sonic launched another blast of energy at Eggman which sped up the inevitable process and the suit exploded as Eggman sitting in his Egg-o-matic was sent flying.

He landed far away unluckily for him in his own fortress, from where he had set-off on his mission to conquer the world. His landing was undignified and he fell out of his tiny ship to the cold metal floor. He rubbed his aching head and raised it only to meet the eyes he despised so much. Supersonic stood over his nemesis who began to beg and plead for Sonic to be forgiving but why should he, did Eggman show mercy when he begged him to stop hurting Amy. No he killed her and now he was gonna kill him. He raised his arm ready to seal Eggman's fate, but as he swung it downwards he stopped. He couldn't explain it; it felt as though someone had stopped him physically but that wasn't the case, he knew Amy would never have wanted him to become a murderer like Eggman, nor would she have ever wanted him to kill anyone on her part. This is why he stopped himself, no matter how much he wanted to he stopped out of respect and love for Amy. Eggman who had his eyes shut tight and sweat all over his face, opened them to see Supersonic looking over him, he then said

"You owe your life to Amy Rose because if it wasn't for her I would have done it, I would have killed you".

He then turned his back to Eggman and walked towards Amy. Eggman slowly got to his feet and reach into his pant pocket to pull out an object which looked like a weird gun, he took aim at Supersonic but before he could fire the device was kicked out his hand and Supersonic stood in front of him once more. He was taken a back by this and ran back to his Egg-o-matic and started the engine, but before he could get off the ground Supersonic had kicked it so hard that it and Eggman went soaring across the horizon.

Normally at this time Sonic would make a clever pun or something, but he could not forget the loss which he had suffered. He walked over to the chair where Amy sat just as he had left her. He picked her up bridal style and pressed his forehead against hers crying, he then decided to destroy the place which had done this to her and with one swift motion of his arm the entire fortress was set a blaze. He however was unphased by the burning inferno around him and slowly walked outside with Amy pressed closely to his chest. He placed her on the ground and stared at her for a while, he then closed his eyes and spread his arms out after which he began to mumble words to himself and then beams of flashing lights emitted from his arms and moved down them past his hands and on to Amy who floated slightly as the beams came in contact with her. After a while she began to descend as the glow which now surrounded her faded. Sonic now sat panting his fur blue once again and his quills had fallen downwards. He then collapsed on top of Amy, unmoving and limp as behind them the fortress burned in a brilliant fire.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 8 done Eggman stopped but now what is Sonic dead too

Come back for chapter 9 for the conclusion and 10 for the ending

FTA


	9. A New Beginning

Finally I'm free to finish the story :P

So let's get right to it

"Always"

Written by Fastestthingalive 94

Chapter 9 "A New Beginning"

-------------------------------------

All was cold and dark. Not a whisper could be heard, it was eerily quiet. Sonic the hedgehog knew he was well dead; Eggman had finally got the better of him. Just as this thought occurred to him, he began to hear something. He didn't know what it was nor could he make out what it was saying but as time went on it became clearer and clearer until Sonic could make out every word.

One voice was high pitched and said

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I think he will, I mean he has too" said another.

"Sure he will, nothing can crack that thick skull of his" responded yet another voice. All these voices seemed familiar to him but he couldn't remember who they belonged to. Suddenly he saw a flash of light.

Sonic opened his eyes, at first the images were fuzzy but soon his vision became clear and he saw a two tailed fox staring at him with a broad smile on his face. Next to him was a cute little rabbit who had tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. The Chao known as Cheese was nestled in her arms mimicking her expression perfectly. Sonic realized he was lying on his bed and that Tails his best friend was at his side, next to him was his good friend Cream. He turned his head to look straight ahead of him to see who was standing there. Then he saw them. A pair of gleaming emerald eyes he knew all too well, pink glowing fur and an extremely pretty face, which had been stained with tear marks but still pretty nonetheless. Once again he was in the presence of the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He was once again in the presence of Amy Rose.

She just stared at him lovingly; a few tears still in her eyes, she wiped them and smiled at him. Sonic lunged himself at her without a second thought and pulled her into a tight hug. Amy couldn't breathe but she didn't care. He then placed his hand upon her head and kissed her passionately. He didn't care who was around and watching, he was with Amy again and he just wanted to hold her and kiss her. Cream began to blush and giggle softly at what was taking place in front of her. Tails on the other hand had shut his eyes and began to scream

"Ewww gross, Sonic c'mon not while we're still here, get a room please!"

"You idiot this is there room!" a voice said calmly and smugly.

Sonic was so taken a back by seeing Amy he forgot to see who was standing on his left side. He broke his kiss and turned around to come face to face with his friendly nemesis Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles merely smiled and winked at him before saying

"Nice to have you back"

"Good to be back Knux" at this they punched fists.

Sonic now turned his attention back to Amy, who was still beaming at him. He placed both hands on her face and said

"I thought I had lost you Amy"

She replied in a soft and sweet tone

"You did Sonic, but you brought me back with your bravery and love"

Sonic shook his head and said

"I only found that bravery and courage when I was thinking of you, if you didn't empower me with your love and strength, then where would I be?"

Amy giggled and said

"Oh maybe in a crater somewhere"

Sonic laughed and once again pulled her into a kiss.

"Not again!!" said tails

Sonic broke the kiss early and everyone shared a good laugh at tails' reaction; he blushed a bit then laughed himself as well.

"Sonic?" said Amy sweetly

"Yes Amy" Sonic replied in a similar sweet tone.

"Well since your back and you beat Eggman, shouldn't we you know celebrate?"

Sonic chuckled and said

"Yeah! We should c'mon lets party"

Amy giggled and said

"I thought you would. So I prepared ahead of time".

Knuckles, Cream and Tails left the room followed by Amy who pulled a slightly confused Sonic down the stairs. She covered his eyes before they got down and upon getting off the stairs she moved her hands to reveal the entire downstairs portion of the house covered in streamers and balloons. Sonic could see beautiful decorations and a incredible snack table and around that snack table was a large crocodile stuffing his face, a bee hovering around and yelling excitedly and a purple chameleon who was standing eyes closed lost in deep thought. Over on the couch Rouge the bat was lying lazily on the couch reading a magazine and over in the corner was a black hedgehog staring outside the window lost in his own little world, who Sonic knew to be Shadow. All of Sonic's friends stepped up and greeted him except Shadow of course. Vector the crocodile came and gave Sonic a big slap on the back, while Charmy the bee and Espio the chameleon gave him a warm smile. Rouge then stepped up and walked over to Sonic, then immediately slapped him full across the face. It took the combined efforts of Vector, Knuckles and Tails to prevent Amy from knocking Rouge into another time zone. Sonic who was taken a back by this exclaimed

"What the hell was that for?"

"Don't think I forgot about earlier, do you realize how long it took me dry-off after you splashed me?"

"Oh yeah! Err Sorry about that!" Sonic said scratching his head nervously.

Rouge winked at him and said

"Anyways I'm glad to see your ok" she then pulled him into a hug which filled Amy with unimaginable jealousy, after all these years she was still very protective of Sonic.

Everyone dispersed, The Chaotix consisting of Vector, Charmy and Espio headed back to the snack table, while Tails and Cream went to put on some music, Rouge began to flirt with Knuckles who seemed to become annoyed with her constant chatter. Sonic caught up with Amy, she said

"Is everything alright Sonic?"

"Yeah its perfect babe, you know me really well don't you" Sonic said with a smile knowing what Amy's answer would be.

"Better than you know yourself Hon" she smiled and he gave her a quick kiss.

The night progressed on, Amy was hanging out with Cream and Rouge all of them gossiping and giggling over their discussed topics. The Chaotix were still eating like mad, as a matter of fact Vector and Charmy had engaged one another in an eating contest scarfing down food at an incredible rate while Espio sat cross legged staring at both of them weirdly. Tails on the other hand was sitting on the couch playing Sonic Unleashed and right next to him was good old Knuckles laughing at, and teasing Tails every time he messed up or lost a life, causing Tails to give him mean looks now and again. Sonic was talking to Shadow who was still nestled in his little corner, annoying and teasing him about the special report Sonic saw on T.V. earlier, Sonic could think of nothing funnier than annoying Shadow and watch him pretend that he isn't getting agitated.

Later on Tails headed towards the stereo and put on a slow song, he then moved towards Cream and gave her a low bow and asked her to dance, she blushed slightly and whole heartedly agreed. Rouge was literally dragging Knuckles away from the couch so they could dance, Knuckles was screaming loudly objecting to what Rouge was attempting but in the end she got the better off him, this caused Sonic to laugh uncontrollably even Shadow gave a quick smirk at this. Vector gave a low bow to Charmy and the two of them began to prance about the room in a humorous manner this caused Espio who was normally a calm and controlled person to erupt with laughter, so much so that he nearly fell of his chair. Amy then approached Sonic and his eyes met hers, they were sparkling and Sonic could clearly read the message they were trying to convey.

"Amy would you like to dance?" he said lovingly

She smiled broadly and gave a quick

"Yes!"

They both stepped on to the dance floor and pulled one another really close. They just stared into each others eyes while they glided across the floor. The world around them seemed to stand still only they were present in the room no one else just them and their love.

Sonic then said "Amy when I'm in your arms nothing seems to matter, my whole world could shatter and I wouldn't care"

"Ohhh! Sonic! That's soooo sweet!"

She then snuggled close into his chest and closed her eyes as they danced the night away.

-------------------------------

Well just one more chapter left then I'll be done with the story

Hope you guys enjoyed it

-FTA


	10. Always

Ok final chapter coming at you.

Time to wrap up the story.

Thanks to everyone who supported me and gave me their kind reviews.

This last chapter is dedicated to all of you :)

"Always"

Written by Fastestthingalive 94

Chapter 10 "Always"

-------------------------------------

Sonic the hedgehog sat down exhausted. A couple of hours had passed since the party had ended and he had just now finished removing all the decorations and doing the dishes. Amy had gone upstairs a while back. She had left Sonic alone to do most of the dishes but he didn't mind he was just glad she was back with the living. He now turned his attention to his right arm which once again began to bleed, his left arm's numerous cuts had also conveniently opened up. It seemed due to the emeralds' drained power his injuries were only healed temporarily. He let out a heavy sigh and grabbed a first-aid kit from the kitchen cupboard and began tending to his wounds; grabbing large amounts of tissues and bandages. Then while he was cleaning the numerous cuts on his left arm he heard a voice say

"Sonic"

He looked up to see Amy hair open with a beautiful black nightgown on, which showed off every single curve, not to mention being cut way above her knees. She walked towards Sonic and said in a soft and seductive tone

"Do you like it?"

Sonic couldn't utter a word he just sat there with his mouth open, staring at her with wonder and amazement. She moved closer to him and sat in his lap and slowly kissed his cheek before whispering

"Why don't we go upstairs and make ourselves more comfortable"

Sonic couldn't help but blush and he gave her a quick smile, but just then something very very peculiar happened.

"Umm I don't think we should Amy, I mean its not like I don't want to, but I'm tired you know and I guess you must also be pretty tired, after the party and all……right?"

"Where the hell did that come from, God! I'm such an idiot!" Sonic thought to himself

Amy looked a bit disappointed at Sonic's response, but she completely understood where he was coming from. She got off his lap and after putting on a cute poudy face and crossing her arms said

"Awwwww! you're no fun any more!"

Sonic thought she looked absolutely adorable and smiled before replying

"Ya well hanging out with Shadow does that to you"

She couldn't help but laugh at this comment and then gave Sonic a great, big, loving kiss. They talked for a while about what had happened after he had passed out. How Tails had goten worried and flown out to help them. Amy told Sonic that she had regained consciousness a little before Tails had found them.

A half an hour flew by and soon Amy let out a great big yawn, truth be told she was extremely tired. She then stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. Sonic saw this and said

"Why don't you go to bed, we can talk some more in the morning"

She yawned once more and said

"Ya ok I think I will, aren't you coming?"

"I'll be up in a minute babe"

She blew Sonic a kiss and winked at him before heading upstairs. Sonic then returned to bandaging his right arm all the way up till his shoulder. He then iced his ribs for a while; which thankfully weren't broken, before bandaging them as well. About 20 minutes later he was all done and decided to head upstairs. He slowly opened the door to his room and saw Amy lying on the bed lost in a deep sleep. Sonic couldn't express the amount the love he felt for her at that very moment, as he gazed at her sleeping and smiling slightly as she did. He wanted to go and give her a kiss so badly but he didn't wish to disturb her. He slowly crept inside, took off his torn and battered shoes and carefully slid under the covers. Amy stirred and wrapped her arms around him, with eyes still closed she whispered just loud enough for Sonic to hear

"I love you Sonic the hedgehog"

Sonic also wrapped his arms around Amy and replied

"I love you to Amy"

The smile on her face widened considerably and Sonic then lowered his head to kiss her's. Amy then snuggled in close and rested her head on Sonic's chest before once again nodding off. He then thought to himself

"And we will be together always......... Always"

With this pleasant thought in mind he closed his eyes and after a few minutes he to was out like a light.

Sonic the hedgehog now experienced something which had eluded him for nearly 2 weeks a pure, restful, and uninterrupted sleep, with the woman he loves, safe in his arms and him in hers.

The End

--------------------------

Well that's it for "Always"

Hope you all enjoyed it and had as good a time reading it as I had writing it.

Now hopefully inspiration will hit me again and I can write another fic

Till then take care and remember that Sonic the hedgehog rocks!

-FTA


End file.
